Kamen Rider Kabuto : Date Path of Heaven (English Version)
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: 30 year ago, the Spacequake was happened. 7 year later, a meteor fell over Shibuya. Yuuya Tendou must help his brother Shido Itsuka to conquer the spirits and fighting the monsters called Worm...Because he is the man who will walk in the path of heaven and rule over all.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here goes English version of My Kamen Rider Kabuto fic and my first fanfiction on English. First of all a special thanks to Mugen no Tenma for become beta and co-author to all my stories.**

 **Hopefully We don't screw this too much.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

30 years ago, in the boundary of China and Mongolia, an outer-space object fell down and obliterated the area of Europe. Over 150 million people became the unfortunate casualties of that phenomenon, which the scientists called it [Spacequake]. There is so many other outer-space object fell to earth after that, although it strangely stopped in 25 years.

But, 5 years ago, the outer-space object start being a threat again, specifically for the city of Tenguu, and before that, an enormous meteor suddenly fell and bring the city of Shibuya to a mere ruins.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

When the song begins, the screen was covered by insect wings that soon fall apart then shows the Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Masked Form. Next scene shows him in Rider Form, surrounded by worms. He prepares to fight, and the next scene have him rode the Kabuto Extender.

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou)**

Kabuto kept riding his Kabuto Extender in a wide area, and a moment passes, the scene replaced to Yuuya, Shido, Shiori and Kotori walking in different paths.

 **(Erabareshi mono naraba)**

The next scene was a giant meteor, fell from the sky to the city, thus signifying the start of a Spacequake.

 **(Bousou hajimete)**

Then the next scene shows so many worms walked in disguise of normal person. The scene soon shows a lamp in the sky, with a tower.

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai)**

A moments later, the scene swithed to Kannazuki, Reine and all the crew of Fraxinus working together to find The Spirits. Then, it also shows the members of AST that in preparation to find Spirit.

 **(MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase)**

The next scene, Tohka was seen eating, and Yoshino plays with Yoshinon. The scene changes, Yuuya and Kabuto in Masked Form walked and passed each other.

 **(Ashita no sono saki e)**

Yuuya stands behind Kabuto in Masked Form.

Behind Kabuto, a peaceful place was seen.

Then the scene shows Shido, Shiori, and Kotori in it, they waved their hands to him.

Behind Yuuya, a ruined town was seen.

Then the scene shows a girl whose hands was extended to him, and Yuuya reached out to her.

 **(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru)**

The next scene, Kabuto was seen using Cast Off and transformed to his Rider Form.

 **(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)**

Kabuto showing his Clock Up and break through a frozen explosion. Scene changes, Kabuto attacked the members of AST to protect an obscured Spirit.

 **(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?)**

The next scene shows a crying Shiori and Kotori before they realize the green slime falling in front of them. Then the scene changes, a screaming Shido in the middle of rain.

 **(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na. Tsuite koreru nara...)**

Kabuto began to fight, using the Clock Up and shows his fighting style against the Worms. The final scene is a standing Kabuto, then the screen was covered by the insect wings like the beginning, and the Logo of Kamen Rider Kabuto.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Else)**

There was a young man with brown hair and black eyes, wearing a long-neck shirt, black jacket, grey pants and black shoes. Also, there is a pink camera hanging around his neck. That young man is none other than Tsukasa Kadoya, and in his grasp was two briefcases with a large 'ZECT' written on it.

After Tsukasa given the mission to the new Decade, he also helps a bit with the preparation to fight off against the Dark Riders. Maybe he can't save this universe, but he can help, at least a bit. He then opened the briefcases, and two mechanical insects came out.

The first insect is resembling a horn beetle with deep red color, and the another one resembling a stag beetle with blue color.

"Go and find a suitable partner for you." Tsukasa said, the two beetles obeyed his order and flew off to god knows where.

" _Yare yare_ , doing this kind of preparation was so troublesome. I leave the rest to you, Kamen Rider Kabuto from this universe… whoever you are, I wish you good luck."

Tsukasa said his part, and then he disappeared, swallowed up by the grey mirror.

* * *

At another place, a young man was seen walking in the morning, so early that the sun doesn't even emerge yet. He wears a grey shirt and pants, with a pair of _geta_ sandals. He have a bit long, yet neat, black hair and brigh blue eyes. This young man also carried a _tofu_ with him.

"You thief! Stop right there!" a loud, strict voice shouted.

The young man lifts his head, and saw a thief facing a guarding police, who kept himself in distance because the thief was having a knife in his hand, and he was kind of close to the _tofu_ -carrying young man. The police didn't want an unnecessary victim just because a theft, for god's sake.

The thief took this advantage to escape, with the young man before him, carrying the _tofu_ seemingly without a care in this world.

"Outta my way, brat!" The thief yelled at him and swung his knife.

"Watch out, boy!" The police also yelled, charging at the thief.

The young man completely ignores it, the thief almost got his neck but it misses, as if an impossible miracle happened. The thief stared incredulously, and so is the police.

"Hey. That was close! Why are you just standing there?!" The police yelled to him, and to his chagrin, he was ignored. The young man, or rather the _Tofu_ -carrier boy, begins to walk, doesn't give a rat's ass to the thief and the police.

"OI!"

"Calm down, sir. There is nothing can stab me!" the young man said.

"What?"

"I'm the one who decided on the my own path." The young man answered. "And one more. If I just dodged that knife, it will ruins my precious _tofu_."

"Is that true? Luck saved you, kid… but that doesn't last forever! If you don't careful, you'll get stabbed." The police said, when the thief decided to take his chances and attacked the young man, as if to prove the police's words.

"Don't mention luck around me. A mere knife like that cannot kill me anyway." The young man said with a non-chalant expression.

He takes a step to the side, which caused the thief to barely passed him, and for some reasons, his wallet (actually it was stolen from his poor victim) dropped from his pocket.

"You forget something." The young man said.

He stepped on the bottom side of the wallet, causes it to fly before his face, and he kicked it. The wallet flies off to the thief's head and hit him, made him dazzled for a moment. A moment which the police capitalize to take his guard-stick and hit the poor thief again, until he lost his consciousness.

After the thief was bound properly, the young man picked the dropped wallet up and threw it at the police, whom still stared at him incredulously.

"Who are you really, kid?" he asked.

"Obaa-chan said this: He who walks the path of heaven, will rule over everything."

After that, he turned his body and points his finger to a tower in a faraway distance, in the same time as the sun seemingly emerged from that tower.

"My name is Yuuya… Yuuya Tendou." He finally said.

* * *

 **(Itsuka Residence)**

A young man with neck-leveled blue hair and amber brown eyes, named Shido Itsuka. Now he's wearing his pajama and still asleep on his comfortable bed. Although, it didn't last for too long, because someone was _samba_ -dancing cheerfully while stepped on his stomach, chest, and head. Then Shidou rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Ah, Kotori. My cute, little imouto." Shidou said, with his voice low in purpose.

"Ohhhhh!?"

That was the moment when she realize that Shidou has awakened. The little sister, with her legs still stepping on his brother's stomach—Kotori Itsuka, turn ed her head and straightened her school uniform.

Her crimson hair which braided in a twintail, tied nicely with white ribbons, happily waved around, when her round eyes, as big as acorns, stared at Shidou.

Strangely, although she was caught stepping on someone in this early morning, she doesn't reply with 'darn it!' or 'oops, you got me!'. Instead, she seems to be frankly happy about Shido waking up. And, unknowingly to her, her white panties was spectacularly seen in Shidou's position.

"What is it? My funny Onii-chan!" Kotori answered, without any intention to remove her legs.

"Eh, get off me now. You're heavy, you know."

Kotori nodded deeply and promptly jumped off the bed. Shidou' s stomach feels like it get hit by an enormous impact.

"Gfhu!" Shidou bursted a breath.

"Ahahaha, gouf! Itu was a land-type _Mobile Suit_ , is it? Ahahahaha!"

"..."

Shidou just fall silent, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Ahh! Hey~! Why are you going to sleep again?!" Kotori amplified her voice, slowly trying to drag Shido's body off his bed.

"Ten minutes, please…"

"Nooooope! Get up get up get up!"

After sitting down on his bed and cringed at his headache when he shake his head, Shidou opens his mouth and began to groan softly.

"R- run away… now…"

"Eh?"

"…Actually, I have been infected by 'If-I-don't-sleep-for-ten-minutes-I-will-tickle-my-imouto-mercilessly-Virus'. But you can call it T-Virus…"

"W—wha?!"

Kotori seems as surprised as someone who's got a secret message from an alien.

"Run… while I can still control myself…"

"B—but, what about you, Onii-chan?!"

"Don't worry about me… as long as you are safe…"

"That's impossible! Onii-chan!"

"Gaaaahh!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shidou brushed his blanket off, then wildly moves his hands and letting out a growl, making Kotori flee in terror, her scream was heard along the way.

After Kotori flees from Shidou's room, she doesn't realize she passed another girl because she's so afraid of her 'Tickling Onii-chan'. That girl was identical with Shidou in hair color, eye color and her face, only her longer hair and her feminine stature became a subtle difference of them. That girl was Shiori Itsuka, Shido's twin sister.

Shiori, sees that Kotori running in fear, took a moment to glance into Shido's room and thought that was her brother's doing. How right she is. Then she comes into his room.

"Morning, Nii-san." She greeted politely.

"Oh, morning, Shiori." Shido waved his hands in reply.

"Nii-san, are you scaring Kotori off again?" Shiori then asked.

"Yeah, because she's waking me up this early." Shido answered.

"She's doing it because today is our first day in school and Nii-san is the ONE tasked to make our breakfast, you know." Shiori glared.

"Hey, isn't it Aniki's job today, not me?!" Shido asked incredulously.

"Yuuya-nii-sama isn't in his room. Jeez, even though I gone with all the troubles to come in and wake him up…" Shiori trails off, with a disappointed tone in her last word.

Yuuya Tendou is the adopted son from the Itsuka Family and the oldest from them all, although the difference is only one year apart from Shidou and Shiori. He doesn't want to change his surname because of some reason, and all the Itsuka respects his wish and paid it no mind.

Then suddenly Shidou recalls something about their parents leaving in a business trip just the day before. That's why Yuuya was temporarily responsible for their kitchen: shortly, he has became the Family's Cook until their parents return from their trip. And if any case he can't do his duty, Shidou had to replace him. He have such a difficulty to wake up in the morning, so Yuuya asked Kotori to help him, just like before.

"Well, I remember Aniki said he can't make breakfast today, isn't it?" Shidou muttered. "I should have remembered…"

"Nii-san, you better apologize to Kotori." Shiori put her hands on her slender waist, her eyes staring at his brother sternly. "Appreciate her efforts, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it…"

Shidou give her a guilty look, as if he had done something worth called Evil. In haste, he rises from his bed, and try to tidy up his blue hair. Holding back his immense sleepiness, Shidou walked out from his room, followed by Shiori closely from behind.

"... huh?"

A morning scenery that a bit different from usual greets them.

The wooden table in the middle of the guest room now tilted to the side, as if to make a barricade. Behind it, a head with red twin-tailed hair shook itself in terror.

"..."

Stepping slowly, Shidou approached the tilted table. Shiori, who was watching him, only sighed because of his brother's antics. Certainly, Kotori took a cover behind the table, hugging her knees and trembling in absolute fear.

"Graaaaahh!"

"Kyaa! Kyaaaaaaa!"

When Shidou touches her shoulder, Kotori let out a desperate scream in the same moment of her hands and legs becomes numb.

"Calm down, calm down! This is my normal self now."

"Gyaaaa! Gyaa... ah? O-onii-chan?"

"Yup, yup. This is me, Kotori."

"Are you… not scary anymore?"

"Its alright now. I am Kotori's friend."

"Oh, ohhhhhh."

After Shidou talk with a funny tone, Kotori's tense face slowly became relaxed. Just like a wild squirrel beginning to open its heart to a human stranger. Then changed to a surprised one when Shiori hit Shidou's head with a karate chop.

"Oww!" Shidou shrieked.

"Nii-san, aren't you going to apologize to Kotori?" Shiori scolded.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan was so scary…" Kotori mouthed.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll make the breakfast now."

After letting go of Kotori's hands and stand up, Shidou put the table back to its supposed position and went to the kitchen.

Because their parents was working in a huge electronic company that they built together, they were often going away so far from home.

When that time comes, Yuuya, Shidou and Shiori always be the ones responsible to prepare the food, so they have been used to handling things on their own. In fact, they were sure they can use the cooking utensils better than their mother, especially Yuuya.

Yuuya, although he had been adopted by the Itsuka Family, he always went to visit his grandmother, Hikari Tendou. In his childhood, he also helping her a lot with the food, resulting in his food quality to become 'Top-class', exceeding even the five-star restaurant. Now, his grandmother's whereabouts are unknown, and Yuuya now have this peculiar habit to quote his grandmother. So often.

When Shidou was taking a few eggs from the fridge, he heard the sounds from the television behind him. It seems Kotori had fully calmed down and turned on the television. Few moments later, the three siblings heard their house's door opened.

"Tadaima." Yuuya, who straight up went to the kitchen, greet his family.

"Okaerinasai." Shidou, Shiori dan Kotori replied in almost the same time.

Then Kotori and Shiori approached their eldest brother.

"Aniki, where have you been?" asked Kotori.

"That right, Yuuya-nii-sama. Where did you go this morning?" Shiori also asked. "I checked your room earlier, but you're not there…"

"Forgive me sisters, I just bought this _tofu_ for dinner." Yuuya showed them his _tofu_. "Shidou, I shall be assisting you with the cooking, although for now I can only make soup, regretfully, because my time is so limited." And he hands over the said _tofu_ to Shidou.

"That's a big help. Thank you, Aniki."

"Don't mention it, little brother."

Then Yuuya opened the fridge to take the ingredients for his soup with Shiori helping him, while Kotori off to watch the television again. It has became a daily habit for Kotori to eat her food while watching the Horoscope Corner or something like that.

Well, most of these kinds of show usually shows up in the end of main show, and of course it was just a mere speculation. After checking all the channels, Kotori start watching something that's looked like a boring news.

「—this morning, in the corner of Tenguu City—」

"Nn?"

The three older siblings of Itsuka Family accidentally overheard the news, which was usually pointless to listen anyway, because of the stupid BGM that accompanied it. Shidou furrowed his brows. The reason was simple. From the clear voice of the talker, he heard a familiar name of a street he knows about.

"Nnn? That place was close. What happened?"

Leaning his body from behind the counter, Shidou narrowed his eyes and stared at the television. In the screen was a screenshot of a totally devastated streets, the building and the highway have reduced to the point of nearly-unrecognizable ruins.

The destruction which rivaled that of a meteorite impact, or even an full-force airstrike.

"Ahhhh... It's the _Spacequake_ , isn't it?." Shidou sighed.

As if too bored to hear it, he shook his head. The [ _Spacequake_ ] refers to a phenomenon when a wide area having a tremendous shaking, with no clear reason, at uncertain location and juncture. The another form of this weird phenomenon are mountain eruptions, earth corrosion, unexplainable disappearances.

Just like a giant monster, destroying everything for the sake of destroying, these are never a clear cause for that, so illogical and makes no sense. The first event was occurred thirty years ago, it was happened in the middle of Eurasia. The continent which comprised in many nations like The Uni Soviet, China, and Mongolia, was erased in one night.

For Yuuya and Shidou's generation, just by seeing the pictures in their textbook was enough to gave them goosebumps. As if everything in the surface peeled out, without leaving any remnants of it.

The casualties was estimated in 150 millions of total. It was a greatest and deadliest disaster in human history. In the next six months, the similar incidents was occurred in the entire world, although in a smaller scale, fortunately.

They can't remember the exact times of it happened, but it was about fifty times. In the continent, the north and south pole, seas, even in the small islands, this case was confirmed by witnesses and the scientists.

Of course, Japan was not an exception.

Six months after the Eurasia Sky Disaster, the area from South Tokyo to the Kanagawa Prefecture have reduced to a massive circle of wasteland, as if erased by an… well, eraser.

That's right—The Itsuka residence was in that area.

"But it's stopped for a while, isn't it? Why it is happened again?"

"Well, I wanna know about that too…"

At Shiori's question, Kotori, still focused on the television, tilts her head. After the disaster at South Tokyo before, The spacequake was undetected for a certain amount of time.

However, five years ago, starting from the corners of newly-constructed Tenguu City, this mysterious phenomenon begin to happen again, in many places. Not only that, even a giant meteor fell to earth seven years ago and completely destroyed the area of Shibuya, but the information of that occurrence doesn't completely given, or secretly contained by an unknown party.

Plus, the most of it was happened in Japan.

Of course, the mankind didn't just sit without doing anything in that interval of twenty-five years.

Started from thirty years ago from the reconstructed area, the underground shelters have built with an overly drastic pace.

In the same time of the development of ability to observe the signs of the spacequake, a disaster-countermeasure team from The Defense Force, full-licensed, have been formed.

Their job was to visit the disaster areas and rebuild the destroyed facilities and streets, but their work can only described as 'Magic'.

Nevertheless, the obliterated streets was fully restored, as good as new, in a truly short timespan.

Their job was classified as Top Secret so that's no information leaked to the public, but when you see a totally ruined building was returned to its former glory in just ONE night, like it or not, you'd felt like you just watched a really absurd magic trick.

However, even if the restoration can be done quickly, it doesn't mean the danger from the spacequake was one to be underestimated.

"Isnt it seem like the areas around here caught too many spacequake? Especially, the year before…" Yuuya mumbled. "Strange, indeed."

"…hmm, its seem like that, huh. Maybe a bit too fast…" Kotori mumbled, leaning her small body to the sofa.

"Too fast? What are you saying, too fast?" Yuuya tilted his head.

"Nnn…, no, nohhing."

This time Shidou was the one to tilt his head.

Not because what she says, but because the half of her words was a bit unclear.

"..."

Stealthily, he circled the counter, and walks to the side of the sofa where Kotori leaned at.

Maybe she realized it, because when Shidou draws close, she slowly turns her face.

"Kotori, look over here for a second." Shidou inquired.

"..."

Her little sister doesn't grace him with a reply.

"Tei!"

"Guhh!"

Kotori holds her head with her hands, and turned in shock. A weird sound can be heard from her mouth…

And when he saw what's inside her mouth, he instantly thought 'I knew it'.

"Just as I expected." Shidou sighed.

Even that time was right before the breakfast time, Kotori has already enjoyed her favorite candy, Chupa Chups, in her mouth.

"What I said about not opening any candy before your breakfast, Kotori?"

"NNNnnn! NNNnnnnn!"

Shidou tried to take the candy, pulling the stick off her sister, and he saw Kotori's attempt to retaliate, her face contorted into one of its sourest expression.

He tensed when he tried to aim places to hit her, because he actually doesn't want to hit a cute face, especially that face. Then he called for help from the strongest person in their family.

"Aniki, Kotori ate a candy before her breakfast. What should I do?" he consulted his brother.

"As long as she eat her breakfast later, it's all fine. Let her be." Yuuya answered sagely.

In the end, Shidou have to relent. He stroke Kotori'head softly, then returned to the kitchen.

"Ohh! I love Aniki and Onii-chan, sooo much!"

Shidou replied with a handwave, Yuuya with a soft chuckle, before they both focused back to their daily duty. Nothing special happened again until their breakfast was ready.

Then the four of them were gathered in the dining table and starts their breakfast. In the dining table, there were fried eggs, bacon, roasted bread and soup served for them.

"Itadakimasu." They all said.

Yuuya watched when Shiori, Shidou, and Kotori downed his homemade soup and their enjoying expression was so priceless in his eyes.

"Its delicious~! Yuuya-nii-sama, you changed the soup's recipe, aren't you?" Shiori then asked, making her eldest brother shook in surprise, although happily.

"You can tell the taste? Of course, it is! Replacing the broth is one of the important thing." Yuuya said. "It was very observant of you, Shiori."

"Thank you, Yuuya-nii-sama." Shiori replied, her cheeks turned red.

They resumed their breakfast, with the topic of conversation changing.

"Think again, today is the opening ceremony of your… Junior High School, is it, Kotori?" Shidou asked.

"Yes, it is~!" Kotori answered.

"That means, you'll go home at lunchtime…" Shiori turned to her sister. "Kotori, what do you want for lunch then?" she asked with a smile.

"Hmmm…"

Kotori gave it a thought for a moment, then shook her head and stood up.

" _Deluxe Kids Plate_!"

That is the name of the popular lunch menu for children, which always offered in the nearest family restaurant. Have heard Kotori's answer, Shidou straightened up, then inclined his head in regret.

"Unfortunately, that shop doesn't provide that menu…"

"Ehh~"

While sucking on her lollipop, Kotori replied dejectedly.

Shidou sighed, then shrugged.

"Well, this kind of opportunity only comes sometime, so why not." Yuuya voiced his thoughts. "Let's take our lunch outside, I can also learn the recipe that way." He coolly said.

"OHHHH! Really!?" Kotori perked up.

"Well, then. Let's meet at the usual family restaurant after the school." Shidou added.

With her two older brother agreed on a same proposal, Kotori rubbed her hands vigorously.

"Don't take back your words! Promise me! You all must be there, even though an earthquake or a wildfire or a spacequake happened, or even though the restaurant was occupied by terrorists!"

"E…eeeh… no, if the terrorists are there, we can't eat anything anyway…" Shiori sweatdropped.

"You all must be there, okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Shidou smiled awkwardly.

Has heard Shidou said this, Kotori lifted up her small hands in high spirits, shouting a loud, yet so cute:

"Whoooo~!"

Shidou doesn't even think whether they were too royal on spending the family money or not. Well, its alright if its only today, he guess.

From tonight onward, they have to eat house food for awhile, but today is a celebration on a special day. It must be fine. A little splurge on their money shouldn't be a problem. Well, children lunch menu for just a 'mere' 780 yen (that was Yuuya saying) can't even be considered a splurge.

"Nnnnn..."

Shidou stretched his body a bit, and opened the small window in the kitchen.

The blue sky is clear. It seems today will be a happy day.

* * *

 **(Raizen High School)**

About 8.15 in the morning, Yuuya, Shidou and Shiori had arrived in their Senior High School building.

After checking the list of classes that attached in the corridor walls, they entered the classroom where they will spend the rest of the year.

"Class 2-4, huh?" Shidou mumbled.

"We are in the same class, Nii-san." Shiori replied.

"Well, I got class 3-2. Then, I shall see you two later, Shidou, Shiori." Said Yuuya, who walked away from them.

"See ya later Aniki."

"See you later, Yuuya-nii-sama."

After that, they entered their own class.

Now Yuuya has entered his class and sat on his seat, then someone approached him. He was a young man with short brown hair and black eyes, he was Yuuya's friend, Oga Kagami.

"Yo, Tendou. We're in the same class again." Oga said.

"It seems so." Yuuya replied curtly.

Oga Kagami was his friend, and he always self-proclaimed that he is Yuuya's rival. Although in fact he was his best friend since they were in Junior High School, and strangely, they always in the same class since then.

"But I never expected that we will be in the same class, ever since Junior High School… and even now! Maybe this is a destiny that connected us together, like a red string."

"Please don't phrase it like that. That is so disgusting." Yuuya said flatly.

"What are you saying, Tendou?! We're rivals, and this is the perfect opportunity for us to compete! Even more than before!"

"Yeah, you wish."

And then a girl entered their class, the girl was fair-skinned with a pair of pink eyes and long, flowing white hair worn with a black frilled headband that has a bow on each side of the head, where big pink gems sit.

That girl was Tiara Suzuki.

"Good morning, Yuuya-san, Kagami-san." She greeted them sweetly.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san." Yuuya and Oga replied, although louder on Oga's part.

And then Oga realizes something a bit too late.

"Suzuki-san, why are you calling me with my family name and Tendou with his first name?" He asked.

"Ehh~… why are you asking that?" Tiara answered with another question.

"Well, I just wanna know why you treated him differently…"

"It's-a-sec-ret~" Tiara smiled.

Silence. Oga was taken aback, while Yuuya has a peculiar blank expression on his face, and slowly took his hands up to cover his ears when the class erupted.

"GOD DAMN YOU, TENDOU!"

Not only Oga, but every single male student yells his name is jealousy and frustration. Yuuya only let a long sigh, today will be a long day in his new class. Fortunately for him, the Social Teacher comes a moment later and began the first lesson.

* * *

After the lesson was finally over, Oga approached his 'eternal rival' once again, to ask him to eat together, undoubtedly with some contest while they are at it.

"Oi, Tendou, you got nothing to do, aren't you? How if we get some food and do some eating contest? I'll be sure to beat you this time!"

"Well, sorry Kagami, but I got a promise with someone today." Yuuya replied.

"W—what?! Is it a girl?"

"Yes, in fact. But…"

"No, that's impossible!"

That last one was from Tiara, surprising the entire class with its loudness.

"What happened to you, dude? Have you done something in the Spring Holiday? What happened with our promise to keep ourselves single, my friend?!" Oga shook his head violently.

"Oh, how cruel of you, Yuuya-san, even though you already have me!" Tiara said dramatically with a fake cry, but because she was a natural drama queen, she looked like she's really crying, which can end really bad for Yuuya if he doesn't do something quickly.

"Kagami, I never recall I ever made such promise. And Suzuki-san, stop saying things like that. People will misunderstand. It's only Kotori, Shiori and Shidou." Yuuya replied coolly.

After hearing Yuuya's answer, Oga and Tiara draws a collective sigh of relief.

"Oh, I knew it."

"Jeez, don't make me worried for nothing!"

"Well, you got yourselves jumping to conclusion too quickly." Yuuya just shrugged.

"If only the three of them, it's no problem. Can I tag along with you guys?" Oga asked.

"Me too, maybe this is the perfect opportunity to introduce myself to the candidate of… brother-and-sister-in-law." Tiara said, although so softly on the last part.

"Eh? What's that last bit?" Yuuya doesn't catch on that.

"No, you hear nothing, Yuuya-san." Tiara said, with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Well, anyway… I think that's alright. The merrier, the better." Yuuya said, giving no more concern for Tiara's words. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind that."

"In that case—"

Oga wants to ask something, but is cut off by an ominous voice of siren, which resounded in the streets, and the windows in the classroom were trembling violently.

"Wha—what's happened?!"

Oga opens the window and looked out. A good amount of crows were set off to the sky, startled by the voice of the siren.

The students remained in the classroom all stopped their conversation and stare with wide eyes.

Following that siren, a mechanical voice with an interval after each word, maybe to make it easier to understand, echoed.

"This is, not a training. This is, not a training. The preliminary quake, has been detected. The spacequake threat, has been verified. The civilian, please move along, to the nearest shelter, as soon as possible. I repeat—"

Without any second thought, all the students run off. When Yuuya and Oga make their way to the shelter, they saw Tiara going into the opposite direction.

"Suzuki-san, where are you going? The shelter is right over here!" Oga shouted.

"Don't worry about me! You two get into the shelter!" Tiara shouted back.

Yuuya wants to protest, but Oga shook his head, gesturing him to stop. Yuuya relented and the two of them sprinted to the shelter. They saw Shiori there, along with Shidou's friend… whose name was Tonomachi, if Yuuya recalls correctly.

"Yuuya-nii-sama! Are you alright? Are you injured?" Shiori was so unnaturally worried.

"I'm fine. What about you, Shiori?" Yuuya asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Yuuya-nii-sama."

"Thank goodness. Now where's Shidou?" Yuuya asked, not seeing his younger brother anywhere.

"He runs off to our promised place for lunch and he asked me to stay here." Shiori answered. "I tried to stop him, but he won't listen!"

"He must be looking for Kotori then."

"It seems so, Yuuya-nii-sama."

"Jeez, that Shidou. Kagami and Hiroto, please look over Shiori, I'll go after Shidou." Before any of his friend can reply, he also runs off from the shelter. Shiori and Oga wants to go after him too, but that time, the shelter door was closed, with their voice calling out his name.

"Yuuya-nii-sama!"

"Tendou!"

"Tendou-senpai!"

* * *

Yuuya keeps running with hopes that Shidou and Kotori was safe, but in the middle of his path, he saw a bizarre silhouette. Behind that silhouette, there is so many dead bodies. The strange creature was looked like a giant, green larva of an insect.

"What—what on earth was that?!"

The creature attacked Yuuya and the young man was managed to narrowly dodged that. Then he looked around and saw an iron pipe, conveniently placed there. Yuuya took the pipe and swung it with all his might, only for the pipe to instantly broke. The creature then hit Yuuya, so hard he flew away a good distance.

"Darn it…"

The creature approach Yuuya slowly and prepares to kill the young man. Yuuya thought that this is the end of his life and cursed himself on failing to protect his family… only for a red, mechanical horned beetle appeared out from nowhere and attacked the creature, caused it to back away.

Yuuya saw that horned beetle slowly drew closer to him.

" **Are you alright?** " the horned beetle asked.

"It seems that I was hallucinating something about a talking, mechanical horned beetle."

" **OI, that's rude!** "

"Anyway, thank you for saving my life."

" **No problem, I just happen to see you attacked by that creature, you can call it Worm. By the way, my name is Kabuto Zecter, can I ask for your name?** "

"It's Yuuya. Yuuya… Tendou."

" **Yuuya…Tendou?!** "

Kabuto Zecter was surprised to hear Yuuya's surname. It was the same surname as its owner in another universe. Maybe this is what they called destiny and also, it sense the same kind of compability just like its previous owner.

" **Alright, it settled. Yuuya, you will become my partner from now on.** "

"Huh?"

Then Kabuto Zecter flew off for a moment and when its back, it brought a silver belt with it. He dropped it to Yuuya's hands.

" **Wear the belt around your waist.** "

Yuuya followed Kabuto Zecter's instruction and wear the belt around his midsection.

"Then what next?"

" **Next, put myself into that slot.** " The red horned beetle said. " **Then say, 'Henshin'!** "

Kabuto Zecter flew around Yuuya in circles and Yuuya caught it in his hand.

"Let's do it, Kabuto Zecter. Henshin!" Yuuya then insert the Kabuto Zecter to the slot in the belt.

 **HENSHIN**

Then Yuuya was swallowed by a hexagon until he became an armored warrior. Yuuya now had bulky silver armor with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver. He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of both shoulder armors had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. This is Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

The creature whose name was Worm then transformed to a form of blue insect with red lines, and charged at Kabuto. Kabuto managed to dodge its attack and then he countered with a mighty punch and threw the creature to an unused warehouse.

" **Yuuya, use your weapon.** "

Yuuya pulled out his weapon with a move that as natural as breathing, it was the Kabuto Kunai Gun. He use it in its Gun mode and shoot the Worm until it falls and rolled miserably on the ground. Kabuto use the infrared signal on his weapon to aim at the Worm and kept shooting.

Then suddenly, the Worm took a stance and its movement became so fast Kabuto can't even see it. He can't counter what he can't see. The Worm keep attacking him until its Kabuto's turn to fall to the ground.

"What was that?"

" **It's a Clock Up!** "

The Worm charged again at Kabuto, making him trapped between the ruins. The Worm prepared to use its Clock Up again, and then Kabuto saw a mirror.

"It is as Obaa-chan said, if I want it, The Destiny is always on my side."

Kabuto shot the cement-filled bag and the content from that bag poured out and causing a smokescreen. Then Kabuto shoots the mirror until it shatters, which fragments, when Kabuto shoot again, reflecting the bullet in every direction and caught the Worm in its Clock Up.

Kabuto rose from the ground and transformed his Kunai Gun to its Axe Mode. He jumped and swung down at his dazzled enemy, instantly reduced the Worm to exploding pieces.

" **Good job, Yuuya!** "

"Thank you, Kabuto Zecter. Now, I better go see Shidou and Kotori, who knows what happened to them." Yuuya in his Kabuto form said, hurried himself to find his younger siblings.

Unknowingly, a mysterious figure observes him carefully, his eyes never left the young man's movement.

"So that was this universe's Kamen Rider Kabuto…" the figure chuckled devilishly. "Heheh, must be interesting. I'll keep my eye on him for awhile."

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter one!**

 **And Tiara not OC, She from game Fairy Fencer F**

 **We just hope We don't mess up too much and I know I'm still so lacking in grammar and many other things… hell, I don't even know if this was reading-worthy. If any of you managed to reach this far without cringing… please tell me how I'd do in the reviews. I need some input.**

 **And this for Pairing Yuuya and Shido for now  
**

 **Yuuya :** Shiori, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Maria Ars, Tiara, Mana

 **Shidou :** Tohka, Yoshino, Origami, Miku Izayoi **  
**

 **That's all and See you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supreme Evil King in**

 **I'm back to this story, before that I'm really sorry if the update was taking too long. Actually I'm already finished this chapter but me and my beta lost it so I made it again from scratch.**

 **Not to mention that I'm always distracted by the game Fate/Grand Order and other stories… so yeah, I'm pretty lame, but whatever.**

 **Oh yeah, thank you for you guys who favorited, followed and reviewed this story and again I'm sorry if I don't reply to your review, I'm a shy person after all. Sorry.**

 **And thanks to Mugen no Tenma who always helped me in my story.**

 **Well then happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

Yuuya, still in his Kabuto Masked Form, was running through the empty city. He was trying to find the whereabouts of Shido and Kotori, with no success. He saw the road without any moving vehicles, he felt absolutely no human presence in the city.

On the road, park, market, nobody is lingering around. He was completely on his own. There is some trace of people who were here few moments ago, but their real presence had gone without any clue. The absence of anything remotely alive or moving here, with silence and gloom, is just something you can find on a horror movie.

Since the great disaster thirty years ago, this Tenguu City had been carefully rebuilt by the government, while handling the _spacequakes_ in anxiety and terror. Let alone public facilities, even the rate of the civilian families who had their own _shelter_ is the highest around this country.

Nowadays, _spacequakes_ are almost common reccurences, so if anything remotely resembling that comes close to their cities, the people can be counted to evacuate, _very fast_. This is just an example of common survival instinct of humans.

"Why did they always do reckless things like?" Yuuya mumbled under his breath. "Why didn't they evacuate sooner?"

Currently, the only thing that's in Yuuya's mind is his siblings. He was worried.

" **Calm down, Yuuya. I'm sure they're alright**." Kabuto Zecter chimed in. " **And I'm here to help you find them, everything will be fine.** " He added reassuringly.

Yuuya sighed deeply. He then stopped walking, calming himself down.

"Thanks, Kabuto Zecter." Yuuya replied. "I'm calm now… but when I find them, I'll have a word and two with them."

It was natural for him. It was natural for Tendo Yuuya to worry about them, because they were his family. Even though they are not related by blood, they have been, and will always be, his family since he was adopted. They were his responsibility.

" **Yuuya, look up!** "

Yuuya, heeding Kabuto Zecter's warning, looked up, and saw four figures in the sky… no, five figures that looks vaguely like floating humans. Before he could ascertain what exactly are them, something suddenly exploded in a far away distance from him, followed by a powerful shockwave.

"Well, I suppose I have a clue where Shidou is." Yuuya shrugged, then ran to the direction where the explosion just occurred.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

When the song begins, the screen was covered by insect wings that soon fall apart then shows the Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Masked Form. Next scene shows him in Rider Form, surrounded by worms. He prepares to fight, and the next scene have him rode the Kabuto Extender.

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou)**

Kabuto kept riding his Kabuto Extender in a wide area, and a moment passes, the scene replaced to Yuuya, Shido, Shiori and Kotori walking in different paths.

 **(Erabareshi mono naraba)**

The next scene was a giant meteor, fell from the sky to the city, thus signifying the start of a Spacequake.

 **(Bousou hajimete'ru)**

Then the next scene shows so many worms walked in disguise of normal person. The scene soon shows a lamp in the sky, with a tower.

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai)**

A moments later, the scene swithed to Kannazuki, Reine and all the crew of Fraxinus working together to find The Spirits. Then, it also shows the members of AST that in preparation to find Spirit.

 **(MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase)**

The next scene, Tohka was seen eating, and Yoshino plays with Yoshinon. The scene changes, Yuuya and Kabuto in Masked Form walked and passed each other.

 **(Ashita no sono saki e)**

Yuuya stands behind Kabuto in Masked Form.

Behind Kabuto, a peaceful place was seen.

Then the scene shows Shido, Shiori, and Kotori in it, they waved their hands to him.

Behind Yuuya, a ruined town was seen.

Then the scene shows a girl whose hands was extended to him, and Yuuya reached out to her.

 **(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru)**

The next scene, Kabuto was seen using Cast Off and transformed to his Rider Form.

 **(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)**

Kabuto showing his Clock Up and break through a frozen explosion. Scene changes, Kabuto attacked the members of AST to protect an obscured Spirit.

 **(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?)**

The next scene shows a crying Shiori and Kotori before they realize the green slime falling in front of them. Then the scene changes, a screaming Shido in the middle of rain.

 **(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na. Tsuite koreru nara...)**

Kabuto began to fight, using the Clock Up and shows his fighting style against the Worms. The final scene is a standing Kabuto, then the screen was covered by the insect wings like the beginning, and the Logo of Kamen Rider Kabuto.

* * *

After he arrived on his destination, where the explosion just occurred, he saw his brother. Leaning against a big rock, Shidou sat on ground, eyes widened in shock as if he just saw something unbelievable. Confused by that, Yuuya scanned his surrounding… and understood why.

A girl, wearing an intricate violet dress, fighting airborne against another girl who was wearing a mechanical suit. The first girl wields a large broadsword with golden hilt and purple handle, while the second wields a simple sword which edge was entirely consists of green light.

The first girl swung her sword in a vertical arc, which was blocked by the second girl with her own sword. Their clash caused another powerful shockwave, even as they locked their swords in a stalemate. They quickly pulled away and then clashed with each other…

Over… and over… and over… and over again. Powerful shockwaves were reverberating across the sky, blew mighty winds all over the city. Both of them are fighting so fiercely, none shows any signs of admitting defeat to each other. Yuuya stared at them with growing astonishment and confusion.

"What the hell… is going on here?"

" **I have no idea,** "Kabuto Zecter replied." **But you better be very,** _ **very**_ **careful around them, Yuuya. They are not normal human… no, maybe one of them isn't even human.** "

"Yeah, got it."

Both the fighting girls landed on the ground, making a stance. As the ground beneath them cracked and shook, they pounced at each other with their sword ready to strike. However, before they could clash again, Kabuto uses the Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode, shooting at the ground around them… with intention to get their attention.

It worked. Both the girls stopped fighting as soon as they realized that someone has been shooting at them, and turned at his direction. Yuuya slowly walked towards them, before he stops right next to the stone where Shidou was leaning. Of course, with Yuuya's Kabuto armor on, Shidou doesn't know that person beside him is his own brother.

"Who are you?" The first girl, the long haired one, asked. "Do you want to kill me too?"

"Kill you?" Yuuya tilted his head in confusion. "… now why would I want to do that?"

… _what a weird question to ask someone you just met._

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but before any words could come out, the other girl spoke to him instead. The second girl, with short white hair (Shidou's classmate, Tobiichi Origami, if his memory was right) pointed a gun, which she pulled out of nowhere, to him.

"Whoever you are, you should not interfere in our business." She said threateningly. "Or else, we'll get rid of you too."

Behind his helmet, Yuuya raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know what your business are," Yuuya said calmly. "But you should prioritize a civilian like him before anything else, right?"

He pointed at Shidou's direction.

"It's—"

Before Origami could answer, she was attacked again by the long-haired girl. She was quick enough to dodge the attack and pull back. Origami then counterattacked, launching a swift horizontal slash that was blocked easily by the other girl.

Yuuya made an attempt to stop their fight for the second time, but before he could do that he was interrupted by someone wearing a mechanical armor, who landed not too far away from the fight... and charged right at him. Yuuya transformed the Kunai Gun into its Axe Mode and blocked the light sword just in time.

This girl has long, silky white hair. Behind his helmet, Yuuya was really surprised by this… because he knew this girl all too well.

 _Suzuki-san?_

"It seems that you're in a big pinch, Tobiichi-san." She said, turned her head slightly to Origami's direction.

"Suzuki-senpai."

"Well, you just concentrate on that Spirit. Let me take care of this one." Tiara tightened her grip to her sword, pushing Yuuya back… unaware of the man behind that helmet.

Tiara launches a barrage of vicious slashes at Yuuya, who had no choice but fight back. He doesn't like the fact that he has to fight someone he really knows, but he didn't let his guard down, swinging his axe against Tiara's light sword, fighting for dominance.

Yuuya raised his axe high and swung it down, albeit hesitantly. Tiara decided to dodge it rather than meet it head on, and taking advantage for a split second his guard was down, scoring a direct slash across his chest. Fortunately, his Kabuto Masked Form was thick enough to protect him from fatal wound.

That doesn't make it less painful, though. He briefly glanced around, and saw Shidou still leaning against the rock, he didn't even move in this situation. Although he was sweating.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. "Get out of here, NOW!"

"But…" Shidou hesitated.

"I said—"

"Hey, hey, it's not nice to ignore your enemy, Mr. Armor."

A voice spoke from behind him. Yuuya anticipated it, and as the light sword swung down, he turned in an instant and blocked it with his axe. This time he doesn't let her push him back and kept himself steady. Slowly but surely, he was the one pushing back.

"Stop this pointless fight." He said, pushing her back.

"This is not pointless." To his surprise, Tiara pushed back. "All Spirits must be destroyed. To stop the destruction from spreading to the world, they must be eradicated with any cost. No matter what should be sacrificed to achieve it. And _you_ are getting in our way... _I_ won't have that."

Yuuya felt a chill ran down his spine. He never heard Tiara speak like this. Cold, and full of animosity… it's almost like she's a completely different person.

"I don't know what are you talking about. I don't know about the Spirits as much as you do…" He spoke, still calm. "But I still stand by my word. You should evacuate the remaining civilian that didn't make it to the shelter. Isn't saving someone's lives better than killing somebody for some stupid reason!"

"Who's there to save? There's nobody here…"

Kabuto didn't answer her, instead he pointed at Shidou with his thumb wordlessly. Tiara, following his direction with clear suspicion, was surprised to see Shidou, the brother of her crush. She stops paying attention to Yuuya and addressed the young man in question.

"You… aren't you Shidou Itsuka?" she asked. "Yuuya's little brother?"

Shidou heard his name being called, turned to the white-haired girl. He stared back… and after a few seconds, he recognized her and nodded at her.

"And you are… Suzuki-senpai, Aniki's friend, right?"

"Yes, what are you doing here in—"

However they were stops when the battle of Origami and the puple haired girl is getting heated up. The purple haired girl swung her sword toward Origami. Origami immediately kicked off the ground, dodging over the plane in which the sword was swung, and closed in on the girl with amazing speed.

Targeting the girl, Origami swung her sword with all her might.

"—Ugh!"

The girl knitted her brows slightly, stopping the blow with her own sword in her hand. In that moment, from the exact point where the girl's and Origami's sword met, a violent shockwave was formed.

"Tobiichi-san, stop it!" Tiara shouted, but it's too late.

The attacks of Origami and the girl made a wave of light that crash everything. Tiara, Origami and the rest of the girl who wears the same suits were thrown to somewhere, the same with the girl.

However before Shidou was thrown by the shockwave, Yuuya tried to hold him by holding his back. He thought that his armor can withstand that wave. But, that wave is too strong, even for him, and both of them bounced off.

Fortunately, Yuuya in Kabuto Mask Form was still behind Shidou, and fortunately again his brother was not hurt. However because his impact with the wall was hard enough his armor cannot last any longer and Yuuya reverted to his civilian form and Kabuto Zecter fly off from his belt and land to his owner hand to take a rest.

Yuuya felt an extreme sensation of exhaustion before he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

"What's the situation?" Someone asked.

Wearing a shirt and crimson military uniform hanging from her shoulder like a cloak, a young girl had entered the brigde and asked the question.

"Commander."

The guy waiting beside the captain's seat gave a salute as perfect as it it were in military textbook.

The girl the had been called commander only gave a glance, then kicked the guy's toes.

"Oww!"

"Skip the greeting and explaining the situation!"

While saying this to the guy who had an anguish, or rather, ecstatic expression, she sat down in the captain's seat.

The man immediately stood straight.

"Yes. The attack started as soon as the 'Spirit' appeared. "

"AST?"

"It seems so."

AST, Anti Spirit Team. Wearing mechanical armor, specialized to hunt down Spirits, exterminating Spirits; their capabilities are beyond normal humans, but still not quite at the same level as the inhuman monsters themselves.

It could be say that they are modern wizards. Technology is their magic.

In another word—the fact that even with their superhuman abilities, they are not enough to go toe to toe with a fully fledged Spirit. Even so with the powerful ones. The massive power of Spirits are in a whole different dimension.

"We have confirmed ten individuals. Now, we are currently observing one of them, who was engaging in a fight with a Spirit."

"Very well, show us the visual."

Obeying the words of the commander, a real-time recording began to play on the huge monitor in the bridge.

On a wide road around two blocks from downtown, two girls fighting while waving huge weapons around was shown. Then a armor figure and a girl in a fight too.

With the clashing of the weapons, burst of light escaped, the ground crack and the buildings collapse. It was hard to imagine that this scene was part of reality.

"She's pretty good. But, well, with a Spirit as an opponent she probably won't be able to do anything. But, I'm curious about that armored figure."

"We curious about that too and it is as you say. But, it is also the fact that we cannot to do anything either."

"..."

The commander raise her foot, and with the heel of her boot stepped on the guy's foot.

"Guhgii!"

Ignoring the guy who was making an extremely happy expression, the commander quietly sighed.

"I understand that even without you telling me. I'm also tired of only being able to watch."

"So, what are you trying to say is…"

"Yes. The Rounds Table finally gave their consent. The plan is starting now."

With those words, the sound of the crew members in the bridge swallowing their breath could be heard.

"Kannazuki."

The commander lightly leaned into the back of the seat, and raised a small right hand with the second and third finger held straight. It was asking for a smoke.

"Understood."

The guy quickly reached into his pocket, and took out a small lollipop. He speedily but carefully remove the wrapping. Then, he knelt beside the commander and said 'please enjoy it' as he placed the lollipop between the commander's fingers.

The commander put in her mouth, and the stick started to move up and down.

"…ahh, now that I think about it, where is our important 'secret weapon'? They didn't answer the phone just then. I wonder if they properly went to a shelter?"

"Let me investigate—and, huh?"

The guy twisted his head, perplexed.

"Is there any problem?"

"Err, that..."

The guy pointed towards the picture. The commander moved her gaze there.

"Ah." She made a short sound.

On the screen shown a scene after battle between Spirit and AST and shown the two high school boys in uniforms unconscious.

"…Perfect timing. Go, recover them."

"Understood."

The guy gave another courteous bow.

"Well, it seem we already found out who is the armor figure." The commander said while eating her lollipop.

* * *

 **(In Yuuya's Dream)**

"Onii-chan."

Yuuya can hear a voice who not Shidou, Shiori or Kotori. But, this voice sound so familiar to him.

"Be sure you save them no matter what."

Then Yuuya saw a figure, he tried to close to it, but he can't move his body.

"I want you to save them and gave them a reason to live. That's why I give this power to you."

"You're…it can't be…"

"No matter what, don't give up, I counting on you Onii-chan. And if you remember all of your past… please, don't blame yourself."

Yuuya wanted to ask to that figure, but a bright light appeared and blinding Yuuya's eyes.

* * *

 **(Reality)**

Yuuya finally came out in a room like a care room. Then he remember the incident where he attacked by the monsters that were called Worms, meet a mechanical beetle that gave him his… powers, whatever you call it, and battle with his friend and etc.

"...nn? You already wake up."

"Uwaaah!"

Yuuya let out a big shout because he saw a woman he didn't recognize holding his eyeslids open with her fingers, while shining light on his eyes with what seemed like a small penlight.

And the strange part is the woman with a sleepy face said with an indifferent and speca out voice. Her face so close and Yuuya could smell a faint fragrance, probably the smell of her shampoo. It does smell nice…

"Who are you?" Yuuya asked.

No response aside for a weird drawling sound from the woman.

"...nn, aah."

The woman still in an absent mind state raised her body up, drearily sweeping his bangs to the side. As a certain amount of distance was put on them, it become possible to see full of view the woman.

She wore what was like a military uniform, and she was around 20 years old. Her messy hair, eyes decorated with thick dark circle, and the stuffed bear covered with scars whose face was for some reason peeking out of the pocket of the military uniform, were her special charasteristics.

"…I am the Analysis Officer here, Murasame Reine. Unfortunately, the Medical Officer is away…but don't worry. Although I don't have licence, I can at least handle some simple nursing."

"...somehow I doubt it." Yuuya said mumbled.

Of course he couldn't help but worry. Because this woman who called Reine seemed obviously less heatlthy than him. In fact, since earlier, as if drawing a small circle with her head, her body was swaying unsteadily. It looks like she would collapse at any moment…

Yuuya, now with his upper body raised, was reminded by what Reine just said an he looking at his surrounding.

Yuuya had been sleeping on a simple pipe bed. Surrounding it was a white curtain that acted as a divider. It was a space like a school infirmary. However, the ceilling was slightout of place. Some plain pipes and wiring were inside.

"Where is here?"

"…ah, this is a medical office of Fraxinus. You were unconscious so we brought you here. "

"Fraxinus? What is that? And I was unconscious…ah…"

Then Yuuya remembered something important.

"Shidou! Where is Shidou? Where is my brother?"

"Don't worry, he is in behind that curtain."

Yuuya sighed in relief because his brother is fine. Then Reine walked into that curtain, Yuuya thought Reine must be checking Shidou condition. Then few minutes later he heard Shidou's screaming voice and he was positive that Shidou must be surprised as well.

Then Reine tiredly opened that curtain of separation between them and Yuuya saw Shidou seemed not hurt anywhere…

"Aniki! Why are you here?"

Before Yuuya can answer, Reine speak to both of them.

"… please follow me. There's someone I want to introduce you to…I know both of you have a lot of question, but I'm bad at explaining. If you want any specifics, you should ask that person."

Reine turned towards what apparently the entrance of rooms, and woobled towards it. She immediately stumbled, and with a bang, hit her head on the wall. Shidou cringed as he and Yuuya immediately stepped forward to help the woman.

"Are you alright?" Yuuya asked.

"…Uuuu." However, she hadn't fallen. Reine moaning, was leaning on the wall.

"…Aah, sorry. Recently I haven't been getting enough sleep."

"H-How long has it been since you last slept?" Shidou asked, and Reine after thinking a bit, raised three fingers.

"Three days. Then of course you'd be sleepy."

The woman shook her head.

"…Maybe around thirty years."

"The units are too diffrerent!" Shidou had even prepare for answer of around three weeks, but this answer was completely unexpected. And it obviously exceed the age that she appeared to be at.

"Obaa-chan said this: If you don't have a good enough of rest, then you can't face the unexpected things."

"…well, it's true that I can't remember the last time I slept. I have something like extreme insomnia."

"I-Is that so…"

"...Oh. Ahh, excuse me, it's time for my medicine." Reine suddenly searched in her pocket, and pulled out a case of tablets.

She then opened the case, and poured the tablets into her mouth as if she were drinking them.

"Hey!"

Without any hestitation, the large numbers of tablets in Reine's mouth went crunh crunch crunch glup, and they unintentionally launched into a comedy routine.

"…What it is, you're noisy."

"How much did you eat! And anyways, what medicine is that!?"

"…They were all sleeping pills."

"You'll die if you ate that many! That's not a good joke!"

"…But they're not really effective anyways."

"What kind of body do you have!"

"…Well it's sweet and delicious so it's good."

"Isn't that Ramune instead!?"

After the bout of shouting, Yuuya and Shidou exhaled a deep breath.

"I don't know why…but I'm already feel tired."

"Me too Aniki. Me too."

"…Anyways, this way. Please follow me."

Reine returned the empty case to her pocket, and once again started walking with dangerous steps, opening the door of the medical office.

"..."

Yuuya and Shidou hurriedly put on they shoes and left the room chasing after her.

"What's this…"

Outside the room, was a constructive like a narrow corridor. The pale color mechanical-styled walls and floors for some reason made Shidou recalls the innards of a space battleship that appeared in the space opera or the passageways of submarine from some movie.

"…What am I even doing here?"

"Don't ask me Shidou. I'm also confused."

Yuuya and Shidou, already not knowing what's what, slowly starting moving their feet.

Relying only on the back of Reine who was staggering with unsteady steps, in the corridor that was like a movie set, footsteps echoed. After walking for some time.

"...It's here."

At the end of road, in front a door with a small electronic panel on the side, Reine stopped and said. In the next moment, the electronic panel made a light beep and the door smoothly slid open.

"…...There, please come in." Reine stepped inside, Yuuya and Shidou followed behind.

"…This is…."

They took in the scenery on the other side of the door.

To explain with single sentence, it was a place like a bridge of a ship. In the front of the door that Yuuya and Shidou passed through, the floor spread out in a half oval and position in it's center was a chair that seemed to be a captain's seat.

Furthermore, following the gently sloped stairs on it's two sides leads to a lower level where the crew members could be seen operating complex looking consoles. It was dim as a whole, and the monitors scattered here and there gave off a light that unpleasantly asserted their presence.

"…I brought them."

Reine dizzily swayed her head as she spoke.

"Good work."

The tall guy standing beside the captain's seat gave a light bow like a butler. He had wavy hair and a nose that doesn't seem Japanese. He was a young man with looks that could appeared in BL novels.

"Hello. I'm the vice commander here, Kannazuki Kyouher. Nice to meet you."

"O-Okay…" Shidou said while scratching his cheek and gave a small bow with his head.

"It's nice to meet you too." Yuuya said like Shidou gave a small bow with his head.

For a moment, Yuuya and Shidou had thought Reine was talking to this guy. However…they was mistaken.

"Commander, Analysis Officer Murasame has returned."

Kannazuki called out and from the captain's seat which had it's back facing them, a low groan was heard. While it slowly rotated around.

And then.

"I welcome both of you. Welcome to Ratatoskr."

The voice of the one who was called 'commander' sounded a little too lovely, as a figure of the young girl wearing the crimson military uniform on her shoulders came into clear view.

Her hair was bound by two large black ribbons. She had a small build, round eyes like acorns and in her mouth Chupa Chups.

Shidou frowned meanwhile Yuuya calm outside, but inside he surprise. After all, no matter how you look at it—

"...Kotori?"

That's right, no matter if you go by look, or voice, or the aura surrounding around her, while there are several difference, that girl was without a doubt Yuuya and Shiou's cute little sister, Kotori Itsuka.

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

Inside of a building of a great company, a tall man was sitting down on his seat, wearing a formal jet black suit. His hair is dark ash blond, and he has a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was being used to cut a slit on his face. His name Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.

Isaac is a director of the organization of Deus Ex Machine Industries, or more commonly known as DEM Industries.

But, he was not alone because inside the building there's a young woman with light Nordic blonde hair, purple-colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body. Her name is Ellen Mira Mathers.

"How is the situation in there, Ellen."

"Yes, we already detected the Spirit in Tengu city and now we're in the search phase by AST members."

"Is that so. How about the thing beside the Spirit? "

"About that…"

"One has been found, but already chosen his master."

Ellen wasn't given time to answer because a man who wear a black coat with hoodie answered it for her. Because of his hoodie, his face can't be seen.

"Ooh, interesting."

"You better not underestimate him, because someday he can be a threat for us."

"I know that, so why you not finish off him now Caucasus?"

"That's Dark Decade order. You can consider yourself lucky because he allowed you to know Rider's business and their history."

"And I'm grateful for that. Now I want both of you to find the other Spirit and Zecter who scattered, also find out about Worm who knows maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"Yes, sir." Ellen and Caucasus answer it.

After they out of the director's room Ellen asked a question to Caucasus.

"Caucasus. Who is the name of that person who already get the Zecter?"

"I don't know that person name, however he is known as Kamen Rider Kabuto. And let me warn you,the one who will defeat Kabuto is me. No one else can." Caucasus said and he went to a different direction.

* * *

 **(In Fraxinus)**

"...Ko-Kotori... It'a that you? You were safe?" Shido asked.

"What's this, did you forget about your little sister's face Shidou, Yuuya? I know that Shidou were bad at remembering things but you too Yuuya? I hadn't expected it to be this bad. Maybe it'd be a good idea to reserve a spot at a retirement right now."

A line of sweet rolled down Shidou face. He pinch his cheek and it's hurt, Shidou and Yuuya's lovely sister wasn't supposed to stop calling them 'Onii-chan and Aniki'. He nudged his brother, trying to get a response from him, however…

Yuuya just fell silent, he was thinking what's going on and how to adapt to the situation he was in now.

Scratching the back of his head, Shidou let out the trouble voiced.

"…Somehow, I'm so confused it's like the inside of my head has become Crocodile Panic. What the hell is going on? Or rather where are we? What are these people? Also—"

Kotori , nodding 'okay, okay', held out her palm and stopped Shidou.

"Calm down. If I can't understand what you're asking, there's no way I can answer it."

"Before that, there's a little matter we must discuss." Yuuya said so suddenly.

His eyes are sharp. His mouth is a fine straight line. He was being serious.

He pulled a 'Shidou approach' to Kotori and he do something that he should do as a big brother. He hit Shidou and Kotori with a karate chop to their head. Everyone in the rooms was surprised because they saw their commander's head being hit.

"What're you doing Yuuya?!"

"What're you doing Aniki?!"

"I should be the one who said that! Shidou, you should've told me first before you go looking for Kotori and let me do it for you. And you, Kotori… if you had activities like this and you don't want to tell us, at least you can inform us if you're fine or you are already in shelter so I won't have to worry about it!"

Both his siblings, albeit not in blood, hang their head in shame.

"So-Sorry Aniki, I was so worried if something happen to our little sister and I don't want to trouble you." Shidou said.

"Yeah…maybe it's my fault too because you're more observative than Shidou, Yuuya."

Yuuya sighed.

"Good grief…if something happened to both of you, I don't know what to say to mom and dad."

After everyone thought this is over, suddenly Yuuya feel a pain in his head.

"Eh—?"

Yuuya look around and saw someone who hit his head or rather that person doing a karate chop like the one he did before. Yuuya knew that person and he was so surprise because the one who doing karate chop is another sister of Yuuya and Shidou, she is Shiori Itsuka.

"Shiori? What're you doing here?"

"That is my line, Yuuya-niisama. What in the world happen to you and what is this place?"

"I will answer that later, for now why you can be here?"

Shiori didn't have a choice so she answer he brother question.

"Actually, the last moment before the door at shelter closed, I decided to follow you. But, when you were attacked by strange monsters, I was too scared to approach you… Then when you transformed into an armored figure and fought that monster I followed you again until you met with Nii-san. After that I don't remember anything else really... "

"We found her when we secured that area. We believed that she caught a wave between the Spirit and AST member and fell unconscious." Reine said.

"You reckless siblings. Don't do that again, understand."

Yuuya sighed again. Seriously, why are they being so suicidal like this? At this rate, they are going to give him heart attack…

"Yes, Aniki." Both Kotori and Shidou nodded.

"Yes, Yuuya-niisama." Shiori followed suit.

Then Shidou remembered something.

"Aniki, I have a question, what Shiori mean to say?"

"Before that, Kotori… I want you to explain everything and what is the difference by this organization and the girls with mechanical armor."

"It seems like you understand the difference between Ratatoskr and AST... As expected from you Yuuya."

Then Kotori explained to Yuuya, Shidou and Shiori about the Spirit and AST. She explained that, the Spirits is powerful beings that did not exist in this world originally. Just by appearing in this world, not by their will or anything like that the surrounding area would be blown away because the appearance of the Spirit and the scale of destruction would vary, depends on the spirit's type itself.

Kotori also explained the reason why her GPS in the family restaurant because the Fraxinus is an airship and located of above that family restaurant. Then she inform about the AST or Anti Spirit Team is the JSGDF, they who specialize in handling or exterminating the Spirit.

Yuuya, Shidou and Shiori were surprised by the information they received, Kotori also inform them there's two method in handling the Spirit. The first one is like AST handling them with lethal force, exterminating them if capture is not possible. The second one is conversation with the Spirit without killing them, Ratatoskr was using this method and will support Yuuya and Shidou.

Yuuya and Shidou confused by what Kotori mean, then she explained further, that they are the ones who will handle the negotiation with the Spirits. Yuuya can see where the point conversation meanwhile Shidou was still confused.

Kotori began to feel irritated by Shidou's brain, she inform him with words that's easy to understand that Yuuya and Shidou must make the Spirits fall in love with them. Of cource they didn't want to do it because it's wrong, if they do it that's the same as deceiving them. However, only with this method they can handle theSpirits without killing them.

Yuuya and Shidou didn't have a choice to coporate with Ratatoskr, well they didn't want to killing the Spirits as well and if they can resolve the problem with negotiation they will do it. Unknown to everyone, Shiori make a pout face, she know that her oldest brother will to do it.

But of course, the most important matter is, Shiori would have a rival for the love of her olders brother if they agreed to do it!

"Well now I have done explained my organization and my plan, now it's your turn Yuuya." Kotori said.

"Alright. When I heard from Shiori that Shidou is looking for you I decide to looking for you and Shidou. On the way I meet a strange monsters, then I meet a mechanical beetle who can talk and he helped me. After that you know the rest."

"So Aniki, you're the armored figure!" Shidou said in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's right." Yuuya nodded. "And I actually wanted to tell you, but the time and place didn't allow me to."

"And what about that monstres?" Kotori asked.

"About that—"

"Catch that object!" they heard a voices who approach at commander's room

Everyone in the room saw two people who wore a lab coat was chasing a small object who look like a beetle. That beetle was approaching Yuuya and he know well that beetle, it was Kabuto Zecter.

" **Yuuya, help me! I don't want to be a guinea pig!** " Kabuto Zecter said.

"THAT BEETLE CAN TALK!" Everyone in the room sans Yuuya shouted.

" **YOU HUMANS ARE RUDE**! **I'M A MACHINE WHO LOOK LIKE A BEETLE, BECAUSE I'M A MACHINE OF COURSE I CAN TALK!** "

"Sorry commander, when we want to scan that beetle, it ran away." One of people who wear a lab coat said, panting.

"Kotori, it's okay, he's with me and he can explain better than me. Because I'm still confused too." Yuuya said.

Kotori nodded, glancing at the mechanical beetle with interesting in a brief moment.

"Alright I trust you Yuuya, and for you two it's fine and get back at your works."

"Yes Ma'am!"

" **I'm glad to found you Yuuya. If I don't, I don't know what will happen to me now.** "

"I'm glad you found me, by the way the three of them are my siblings. The red hair is Kotori, the blue hair boy is Shidou and the one who look like Shidou is Shiori."

" **Nice to meet you three, my name is Kabuto Zecter and Yuuya is my partner.** "

"Nice to meet you too, when you look at it again, he's so cute Yuuya-niisama."

Kabuto Zecter blushed when he heard a compliment from Shiori. Finally, someone who can understand the beauty of a majestic being that it was!

"Okay, let's get straight to the point. Kabuto Zecter, can you explain what Yuuya mean? What is that strange monster?" Kotori asked.

" **Alright let me explained to you all, that is monster that we called Worms. They are alien lifeform who came from the enormous meteor and fell to the earth.** "

Everyone in the room can't hide their surprise because the monsters that Kabuto Zecter called Worms came from meteor and they knew that in Japan there was a terrible incident 7 years ago. The incident was…

"It is possible they came from meteor that fell on Shibuya 7 years ago." Yuuya said, that made Kabuto Zecter surprised but he continued to explain the situation.

" **The Worms have two form, the first one is like pupa and the second one is like insect. Also Worms can mimic a humans not only their appearance but the personality and memories can be mimic, after they mimic human then they killed the original.** "

"Then that armor?"

" **That armor can be wear if we the Zecters chosen a human we compatible with it. Zecters, also known as Masked Rider System,** **are a compilation of mobile systems that affect space and time. We were created by a species of** **Worm** **called the** **Natives** **, We're given to humans so that they may protect them from alien Worms. And the humans who can wear that armor is also know as Kamen Rider.** "

"Kamen Rider? I don't know why but I like that name." Yuuya said mumbled.

"Then is everyone can use this Masked Rider System?"

" **That depends on we the Zecters, and the humans we chose, because the Zecters must be compatible with our Partner.** "

"Is there a way for us to detect those Worms? Because if you say are true then we're in big trouble not only we face the Spirits and AST but those Worms become our obstacle as well."

" **If you promise me that all of you not make me a guniea pig, I can give you a data inside me so you all can detect the Worms. But if those Worms are already in their true forms and if they already mimicked a human they will be so hard to be detected.** "

"Alright I understand. Yuuya, we Ratatoskr will not only give you and Shidou support for facing the Spirits also we'll helped you to facing the Worms."

Yuuya shrugged.

"It seem I don't have a choice, beside I can't just leave it alone. Obaa-chan said this," Yuuya raised one finger upwards. "…if you leave a trouble alone then they will haunt you."

Kabuto Zecter just watched him with confusion and fascination. The human that it chose was a weird one, but at least he was interesting. Shidou can only chuckle nervously and Kotori sighs good-naturedly… they were used to this kind of behavior from their oldest.

As for Shiori, she looked at Yuuya with sparkle in her eyes. He was so COOL!

"Alright then prepare yourself because looking at the data up to now, the next time a Spirit will show up is at least one week later." Kotori said. "Shidou, Yuuya, We'll immediately start training tomorrow."

"Huh…? Training…?" Shidou asked.

" **Oh yeah that reminds me, Yuuya. I want to tell you something important. And you, the twintail of Yuuya's little sister I have a request something from you.** "

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

In the next day, Yuuya as usual was making the breakfast for his siblings. He felt that incident yesterday is like a dream and of course when they had the breakfast no one discussed yesterday's incident because Kotori said she will train Shidou and himself.

After the breakfast they went to school and when Yuuya enter his class, his classmates Oga and Tiara were approaching him and it seems like they knew, somehow, that Yuuya not in shelter… indeed, he looked for his siblings instead of evacuating in the shelter.

"Tendou, are you alright? You're not dead right?" Oga asked.

It's nice to see that people cares about you.

"I'm fine Kagami and if I'm already dead I won't be here."

Before Oga said something, he being pushed aside by Tiara and she like usual trying to be near him except this time her expression was different from usual.

"Are you alright Yuuya-san? When I heard you weren't in the shelter I was so worried that something happened to you." Tiara said.

"As you can see, I'm fine Suzuki-san. At that time I was lucky to found the closest shelter." Yuuya said, lying to hide his identity.

"If that's the case then I'm glad you're fine. If anything happen to you I don't know what to do… By the way how about your siblings? Are they safe?"

"Yeah they're fine, I heard they also not in the shelter."

"Oh yeah, I want to know too, because after you got out of shelter your sister was chasing after you." Oga said.

"Yeah they're fine. After I'm out from the shelter Shidou inform me that he and Kotori already in shelter and I meet Shiori in the same shelter I'm in."

"Well I'm glad you're fine."

After that Yuuya heard a voice from a speaker in his class.

"To Yuuya Tendou you are called to staff room, I repeat… to Yuuya Tendou, you are called to staff room."

A silence for a brief moment.

"Tendou you didn't commit a crime right?" Oga asked with a perfectly innocent voice.

"Of course not, you idiot!"

"Yuuya-san, don't mind Kagami-san stupid words, because I believe in you." Tiara said.

"You so cold Suzuki-san." Oga said with dramatic voice while he clenched his chest.

"Better go to staff room then. Catch you later." Yuuya said to them before he go to the staff room.

When he go to staff room he saw a teacher dan if he was not mistaken that teacher was often called Tama-chan. And beside her is a girl, Yuuya knew that girl of course, and that girl ran approaching him. That girl is none other than Yuuya's youngest sister Kotori.

"Anikiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Instantly, Kotori tried to land a surprise assault on Yuuya's stomach. Key word, 'tried'.

However Yuuya can predict Kotori behavior so he can block Kotori surprise attack with ease. That evasion made her pout for a second and then her expression become brighter again and she hug her older bother happily.

"Kotori, why are you in this high school?" He asked.

"Ah, Yuuya-kun. Your sister came, so we just broadcasted it." Tama-chan said while she approaching Yuuya.

Taking a good look, Kotori was wearing a slipper for guest and had a guest pass on her chest of her middle school uniform. It seems she entered the school after properly went through the formalities.

"Oh, teacher thank you!"

"It's my pleasure."

The teacher returned a smile to Kotori who was energetically waving her hand.

"Oh my, what a cute sister."

"Haa... yeah."

"Oh yeah, before I forget… Shidou-kun asked me to inform you that he need your help in the physic lab."

"Okay teach, we will be there thank you very much." Yuuya said as he and Kotori go to physic lab.

When they inside at physic lab Yuuya was surprise when he saw the tools that were not supposed to be on the physic lab. That lab filled with a large numbers of computers, display and various electronic devices that he had never seen before.

He saw Shidou, Shiori and Reine, then Shidou inform him that Reine become physic teacher and their homeroom teacher. After that Kotori sit in the chair that was behind Reine.

"Why are you become teacher in this school? Can you explain it Officer Analysis Murasame-san?" Yuuya asked.

"Call me Reine, Yuutarou, Shintarou and Yuutarou's sister."

"My name is Yuuya, please remember my name."

"I'm Shidou."

"I'm Shiori and who is Yuutarou and Shintarou?"

"Is that so…sorry Yuto, Shin, Yuto's sister."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Yuuya, Shidou and Shiori shouted at the same time

"She even didn't give me a nickname…" Shiori said.

"With this I can contact you all immediately if something happened." Reine said.

"You should understand what it means if you can think, you 're so slow." Kotori said while she holding her chupa chup.

"Then why are you here? How about your school?" Shidou asked.

"Eh, I'm already has a permission." Kotori waved her hand dismissively.

"She right Shidou, just now I went to staff room to pick her , can you two explain to us what we are supposed to do?" Yuuya asked

"After you all learned this software, you'll understand. Reine."

Reine nodded then she turn on the power monitor, after that Yuuya, Shidou, Shiori and Kotori saw the monitor is booting and a cutely designed word Ratatoskr showed on the screen.

Next, together with a pop tune, beautiful girls with color hair were shown in order, and a logo that seemed to be the title 'Make love, my _•_ little _•_ Shidou' dance.

"Th-this is…" Shiori trailed off. "Isn't this…"

"...Yup, it's what you would call a dating simulation." Yuuya nodded.

"It's a galge?! Similar to what Tonomachi plays all the time?!" Shidou let out a shout that was like a shriek.

"Now that you mention it, I saw Kagami playing it too." Yuuya deadpanned.

"That's different! Look closely." Kotori said, gaining their attention.

Then they look it again closely dan read with carefully that title.

"My…Little…Shidou."

"Because you don't have a experience how to date with a girls, this training it's perfect for you." Kotori says with a smirk.

"What?! Why are you calling this 'training'?" Shidou protested. "How about Aniki?"

"Sorry Shin. Unlike you, Yuto doesn't need this training because he can adapt with various situations like this." Reine supplied. "His training is just to understand the system in the game."

"And the one who find the Princess is you, so you're the one to do it."

"Aw suck, this in unfair." Shidou complained softly.

"Well...do your best Shidou." Yuuya said while pat his shoulder.

"But I have another training for you Yuuya." Kotori said, causing Yuuya to turn to her.

"You mean the training to face the Worm right? I already knew, I was told by Kabuto Zecter about that and I want to try 'that' with it."

"Okay, after all I have a present for you, according the request from Kabuto Zecter… and I want you to graduate the two wheel drive test."

"…"

Yuuya sighed again. His life is going to be _really fun_ …

"Well I'll try."

* * *

 **(Next Week)**

It's been a week since Shidou started his training and unexpectedly, Yuuya managed to get his licence for two wheel. Meanwhile for Shidou's training, he must have all CG (computer graphics) in the game and after that he haven't gotten any good sleep.

Shiori was worried that his second brother would become addicted to that game.

In the morning like always Yuuya prepare their breakfast today which should be Shidou's turn, however because his training not yet complete so he substitutes him for a while.

"Shiori, breakfast is ready, can you call Shidou please."

"Okay, Yuuya-niisama."

Shiori go to Shidou room and when she want to knock the door he heared a shouted voice. Shiori open the door slightly and take a peek, she saw Shidou happy because he finally completely end that game with the condition want to fall.

Yuuya who still in the kitchen waiting for his siblings not seen yet finally he went to Shidou room to check the condition of his siblings. Then Yuuya saw Shiori who peek Shidou room.

"Shiori why you take a peek Shidou room? I told you to calling him out?"

"Actually Yuuya-niisama, I was worried if Nii-san become addicted to that game."

"That's just your imagination, if he become addicted then we should just accept it." Yuuya said then he knocked Shidou's door. "It's nice that he got something to do."

No reply. He knocked it again.

"Shidou, breakfast is ready, let's go eat before the food's cold."

A groan from inside the room.

"Okay, Aniki." Shidou said sluggish.

"It seems like you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Yes indeed I didn't sleep last night…Kotori said that at least I must finish one route with the CG complete…"

"Well.. for now, let's eat, with that maybe you can feel better."

Shidou obeyed his brother and he's right. After he eat Shidou felt much better than before. His brother was, and still is, a really great chef. When you eat his food, somehow you will feel better… not to mention his cooking delicious even the simple food.

In Raizen High School, Yuuya, Shidou and Shiori were waiting at the physic lab like before. Reine installed them a headphone that can be seen in their ears. Reine said this is a tool for communication, specially to give them support when talking with Spirits or in Yuuya's case to inform him if there the Worms nearby.

Then Kotori said the phase two for Shidou training began meanwhile she gave another task for Yuuya.

"Yuuya, we detected the Worms nearby Reizen High School."

"Okay, I'm off then."

"Good luck, Yuto."

"Be careful Aniki."

"Yes, please be careful Yuuya-niisama."

"Yes I will be careful." Yuuya said, then he turns to his brother. "And Shidou… good luck to you as well."

* * *

Yuuya asked for permission to the school to leave the class early because an urgent business and the school approved it. After he exited the Raizen High school and go to his destination, he didn't see the Worms anywhere.

Remembering what Kabuto Zecter said before, he made the logical conlusion that the Worms had already mimicked the humans. Then he decided to just walk around the area… before he realized that he was being followed by someone.

Yuuya keep walking until he entered a factory from its back door, he keeps walking until he entered the basement that was full of iron pipe. He felt the wind from behind and in the front of him he saw a man. Then the man transformed quickly into the Worm pupa form.

"I know what are you thinking…" Yuuya whispered. "… in this closed area like this, I can't transform. That's why you think you can kill me... but that's where you wrong."

Then the pupa Worms transformed again into something that looks like a giant white spider and ready to attack Yuuya anytime. That Worm destroyed the iron pipe near the young man, causing a billow of smoke to burst from that iron pipe. Yuuya remains unperturbed.

"And…you underestimate my power, if I say 'come'. Then he will come." Yuuya said.

And his words are right because Kabuto Zecter came like a bolt of lightning, piercing the ceiling then attacked that spider Worm until it lost balance and fell. The mechanical beetle then approaches Yuuya, who then catch Kabuto Zecter deftly.

" **Alright! Let's do this Yuuya.** "

"Yeah, Henshin!" Yuuya put his Zecter into his buckle.

 **HENSHIN**

Immediately, Yuuya was covered in a sphere that consisted of hexagons before he transformed into his Masked Form. Before he could attack the Worm, however, suddenly he and the monster felt a very strong earthquake that shook the factory.

As he tried to balance himself, Kabuto heard a voice on the tool communication in his ear.

「Yuuya can you read me?」

"Yes, Kotori. I suppose there is a spacequake going around?"

「Yes, Princess just came back to Reizen High School.」

"How about the others? Are you, Reine-san, Shidou and Kotori safe?"

「Calm down, everyone had already evacuated to a nearby shelter. As for Reine, Shidou, Shiori and me, we are already in the Fraxinus. However, you should hurry up and defeat that Worm because in the outside there are a bunch of Worm presences detected, they were approaching the Reizen High School.」

"Alright I'll try."

As Kotori requested him to do, he pushed the spider Worm back and brought him out from the factory. After they get out the factory the spider Worm disappeared using Clock Up, vanishing from his sight before he could do anything.

Deciding that he could take care of it later, Kabuto hurried to the Reizen High School dan saw that what Kotori said was right. There are four Woms in their pupa form. Wasting no time, Kabuto used Kabuto Kunai Gun in Gun mode then shoot the Worms.

One of the Worms decided to attack Kabuto, the Worm jumped with intention of maul him to pieces. However, Kabuto simply shot that Worm and dodged its attacks. That Worm still insisted to attack Kabuto blindly and he just dodged and shot it.

Finally, he transformed his weapon to Axe mode and decide to end the battle.

"Avalanche Break!" Kabuto shouted as he swung his axe and cut that Worm in two, causing that Worm to explode.

But the battle is still not over yet because of the remaining Worms were still around, and one of them transformed into a black spider Worm. Yuuya saw his behind and there were the Worm that escaped.

The two Worms made their stances and the two of them attacked Kabuto using Clock Up and Kabuto himself can't do anything to dodge or block their attacks. Kabuto bounced off to the Reizen High School's gate.

"It's time to showed you the result of my training."

* * *

( **Flashback** )

 _Yuuya in Kabuto Masked Form panting tiredly, he was training using his Masked form to fight Worms through simulation that Ratatoskr made. And the result was Yuuya can't fight too long in his Masked form if the amount of Worms he fought was too many._

" _I didn't think that to fight off those Worms can make me so tired." Kabuto said._

" _ **You must get used to this form first, Yuuya.**_ _"_ Kabuto Zecter supplied. _"_ _ **That's the condition to unlock your second form that can match the Clock Up and that's why you must get used to this form before using the second form.**_ _"_

" _That's why we made this simulation, to help you training." Kotori said._

" _By the way what's the name of second form and how I to do it?" Yuuya asked._

" _ **The second form is called Rider Form and before I say it, you must promise me not to use it until you get used to this form… do you understand?**_ _"_

" _Alright I promise."_

" _ **Okay, all you have to do is…**_ _"_

* * *

( **Flashback End** )

Kabuto flicked the horn of his Zecter and immediately after, his armor had a current of electricity surrounding it and his armor looks like it was going to pop off.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto said as he pulled the horn.

 **CAST OFF!**

Kabuto's outer armor pieces flew off and the remaining of that armor destroy the pupa Worms who remainings.

Then kabuto armor change, now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his armor on his arms was gone as well.

His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm arm plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a Black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver.

The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded. And his helm also changed, The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle.

The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. A long horn attached to the chin of Kabuto's helmet rose up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces.

This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form.

 **CHANGE BEETLE!**

Then the black spider Worm decided to fight Kabuto alone, he took a stance and used its Clock Up. Kabuto who saw that already anticipate it, since he was going to use the Clock Up of his own.

"Clock Up!" Kabuto said while he pressed the button on the side of his belt.

 **CLOCK UP!**

* * *

 **(Few Minutes Ago)**

In the Fraxinus Kotori, Shidou and Shiori saw the battle of Kabuto fighting 4 pupa Worms. He succeeded to defeat them one by one, but one of them transformed into spider Worms. They also saw Kabuto being attacked by white spider Worm, and he looks like he's in trouble.

The two of Worms like disappeared and Kabuto looks like he was taking blows that they cannot see and bounced off.

"Where are those two Worms? And why Yuuya-niisama bounced off?"

"I had a time to asking Kabuto Zecter about Worms and it told me that the Worms had a special ability to enter super speed that cannot be seen by naked eye." Kotori answered Shiori's question. "It was called Clock Up, I think."

Then they watch the screen again. It showed Kabuto in his Rider Form and destroyed the remaining pupa Worms. Kotori grinned, since for her, that was a signal.

"Reine, hurry up and send his present now."

"Roger, commander."

Then they saw Kabuto using Clock Up, and he and the Worms disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **(In Clock Up)**

Kabuto saw the black spider Worm's movement and he can follow it, and he also looks at his surrounding look like the time has stopped. He attacked the black spider Worm and when that Worm was about to attack Kabuto, he dodged it and attacked back with a kick.

That Worm released a burst of web from his mouth, however Kabuto cut down that net easily with his Kunai. Then Kabuto jump right under the sun, its brightness made the Worm turn its eyes away. It was caught off guard.

"Avalance Smash!" Kabuto shouted, thrusting towards the Worm from above.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

* * *

 **(Out of Clock Up)**

Kabuto watches as his surrounding becomes normal again and that Worm exploded. He was trying to find another one, but that Worm has already on top of a loading truck. Kabuto tried to follow that Worm, however, he stopped as he heard a motorcycle sound.

He turn around and saw a woman who riding a Honda motorcycle CBR1000RR who already modified with appearance which is fitting for Kabuto. That woman removed her helmet and Kabuto was surprised that the woman is none other than Reine.

"Reine-san why are you here?"

"I delivered this for you, Yuto. The Commander said that this is a present."

"… I see. That's why Kotori wanted me to have a licence."

" **I asked her to make this so that can be used in urgent situation like this one. This motorcycle is called Kabuto Extender.** "

"Thank you Reine-san, oh and can you send a thank you too for Kotori?"

"Alright I understand."

Then Kabuto rides his motorcycle Kabuto Extender to chase that escaping Worm. Kabuto finally caught up with that Worm, then he uses Kabuto Kunai Gun in Gun mode and he shots the Worm, that fell to the ground.

Kabuto park his motorcycle quickly and soon attacked the white spider Worm. That Worm used Clock Up again and attacked Kabuto without mercy... not that Kabuto needs it.

"Clock Up!" Kabuto said.

 **CLOCK UP!**

* * *

 **(In Clock Up)**

Kabuto held the spider Worm's attack and attacked it back. Kabuto simply keeps dodging and attacked back, punching that Worm until bounced off to a good distance. Then he turn around, starting to press the button that is on Kabuto Zecter.

 **1**

That Worm stood and approaches Kabuto.

 **2**

That Worm was getting closer.

 **3**

Kabuto then closed Kabuto Zecter and pulled its horn back into place.

"Rider…Kick." Kabuto said and then pulled the horn back.

 **RIDER KICK!**

Then the energy that was on Kabuto Zecter traveled to Kabuto's helmet, when it arrived at his horn then that energy was brought down to bottom right on his right foot.

When that Worm getting closer, Kabuto immediately launches a powerful round kick. His foot right on that Worm and then that Worm exploded.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

* * *

 **(Out of Clock Up)**

"Phew, I'm tired."

" **Well done Yuuya. That's really the result of your training.** "

"Yeah, but it seems I need more training… who knows what would happen in the future."

Then he heard a voice in his communication device.

"Kotori, what's wrong?"

「Yuuya, hurry up and return to Reizen High School. Shidou needs your help!」

"Well, it seems I don't have a time to rest..."

Then Kabuto rides his Kabuto Extender.

"Clock Up!"

 **CLOCK UP!**

* * *

 **(Reizen High School)**

After he saw his brother fight the mysterious beings, Shidou, with the help of all member of Ratatoskr begin the negotiation with the Spirit. He started a conversation with the Princess whom he named her Tohka because all choice, which are given to him by the members of Ratatoskr, were all inappropriate.

Everything went smoothly until AST force attacked especially Origami. Tohka was fighting against Origami again, and she didn't expect an ambush attack by Tiara. Before that attack hit Tohka, Tiara seems like she was being pushed by someone. So are Origami.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

Suddenly Shidou and Tohka saw Kabuto in front of them.

"Looks like you need some help." Yuuya said to his brother.

"Yes, thank you very much." Shidou lets out a breath of relief.

Tohka had become aware of that armored figure and brandished her broadsword at him, but Kabuto quickly assures her that he was not her enemy.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm or kill you…" He said, holding his hands up. "I'm on Shidou side." He added, when Tohka doesn't look too convinced.

Tohka looked at Shidou who nodded at her, then… she put her sword down. For now, at least, Tohka tried to believe Shidou's word.

After Tiara and Origami stood up, they attacked Kabuto and Tohka, Kabuto wanted to use Clock Up again but his body can't handle it anymore because he was too tired. At least he can buy enough time for Shidou and the Princess to run away.

He tried to fight Tiara and Origami but he found himself struggling when he fights Tiara. Kabuto was trying to holding back to not hurt his friend, laser sword vs kunai. Suddenly they feel something wrong and they saw Origami fighting Tohka.

And once again Tohka made a powerful shockwave that pushed Tiara and Origami away, causing a little explosion to happen. Fortunately this time, Kabuto managed to get away, bringing along Shidou as he escaped the vicinity.

At the evening they heard Tiara and Origami was hurt but fortunately it was nothing life threathing, they didn't have serious injures although they were brought to the hospital.

 **(Next Day in the morning)**

Shidou returned to his school that was destroyed from that brief fight and saw blackboard that had 'Tohka' written on it, without realizing that the Spirit herself was behind him. After Shidou realize Tohka behind him, he asked why she was here and she answered that Shidou promised to go on a date with her.

After some arguments and Tohka clothes miraculously changed into that of a Reizen High school uniform, she soon dragged him out for their date.

Unknown to them, Yuuya was watching them under Kotori's order so he can act out if something unexpected happens to them. He smiled as he saw his brother starts his date with the beautiful Spirit… Kotori's first step in her plan is a success.

And now his task is to help Ratatoskr to make sure that the date between Shidou and Tohka would not fail. After that, maybe… just maybe…

Who knows? Maybe she can be his sister-in-law.

* * *

 **And that's for chapter 2!**

 **Once again, I'm sorry if this story was not good enough, the update is too long, the grammar is bad and etc.**

 **Thanks for reading this and see you in next chapter**

 **Supreme Evil King out.**


End file.
